1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-aqueous, i.e., anhydrous hair removal composition for the skin and its use. More specifically the hair removal composition includes an antibacterial agent and removes hair gently and under lower temperatures than are required for wax type formulations. The hair removal composition contains mineral oil, soybean oil, gum rosin and rosin esters for removal of the hair and an antibacterial agent. After application to the skin, the hair removal composition is removed with a latex free, non-woven strip material and any remaining composition is removed with a safflower/sunflower erasing lotion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Varieties of methods have been developed for removing unwanted hair from the body. One typical hair removal method is “waxing”, a process by which a wax is used to pull unwanted hair out by the root bulb. An applicator is inserted into a bath of hot wax in a wax heater, withdrawn from the bath with the molten wax adhered thereto, and the wax is applied to the skin. The wax cools and hardens on the hair that is to be removed and then peeled off the body, removing the unwanted hair. Waxing is generally painful and uncomfortable for the person undergoing such treatment. In an attempt to minimize the pain, some technicians place a cloth on top of the cooling wax. As the wax cools, it adheres to the cloth and the technician then pulls the cloth to remove the wax and the hair that has been captured by the wax. This is still painful and uncomfortable.
Other systems exist to remove body hair. Depilatory cream shaves been developed that when applied to the skin degrade the hair to break and weaken the hairs. The depilatory and the degraded hair are simultaneously removed from the skin without any mechanical assistance, e.g., by showering. This technique is gentler to the skin but is an inefficient and incomplete system for hair removal. An alternative method is to remove the preparation and hair by means of a spatula, to scrap the cream from the skin, along with broken hairs, and at the same time breaking off weakened hairs, and removing those. This tends to be more effective, but the scraping action can lead to skin coarsening and roughness.
There have also been developed wax free, non-aqueous (anhydrous) liquid depilatories that may be used. These “natural” depilatories consist of botanical oils and rosins. The products do not dry or stick to the skin and gently remove the hair under lower temperatures than are required for wax and wax-like products that utilize constant heating above 160° F. (71° C.). Such products are sold under the NUFREE® brand (Equibal Labs, Unionville, N.Y.) and are used in conjunction with FINIPIL® brand lotion products from Equibal Labs. See also U.S. Pat. No. 7,078,050 to Fusco.
The applicators used for such treatments are usually wooden applicators and are usually thin stick shaped applicators used for eyebrows or flat, spatula type applicators used for the skin surface, e.g., legs, arms, etc. The applicators are typically made of wood and are disposable to prevent contamination. The various State cosmetology boards demand that applicators that cannot be efficiently cleaned and sanitized before the next use be discarded. Thus, most applicators are discarded after use because it is difficult to clean accumulated depilatory and bacteria from such applicators.
If reusable applicators are used, e.g., stainless steel applicators, they are usually cleaned by using heated, harsh chemicals that must be used in a well-ventilated facility. Additionally, such harsh chemical cleaners and conditions are dangerous to customers and spa technicians. Thus, the disposable wooden applicator that is only used once, has become the norm in the industry.
Applicant herein has filed a U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/607,698 filed on Sep. 8, 2012, now pending, entitled Compositions For Cleaning Applicator's for Hair Removal Compositions, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. This application is directed to a non-aqueous liquid cleaning composition for applicators, e.g., preferably stainless steel applicators, used for applying non-aqueous hair removal compositions to the skin. The composition includes solubilizing oil, e.g., mineral oil, that is effective for solubilizing the non-aqueous hair removal composition, and includes an antibacterial agent, e.g., triclosan.
The following is a list of US Published applications and US patents related to this art:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,194,736 to Braun et al. discloses a solid depilatory composition that includes a sterol, a non-ionic polyalkenoxy water-in-oil emulsifier, and a solid, inert, organic, filler material that forms a solid base having dispersed therein a solid basic material selected from the hydroxides, carbonates, silicates, and tribasic phosphates of the alkali and alkaline earth metals and guanidine and depilating agents, e.g., substituted thiols. The solid, inert, organic filler material may be a natural or synthetic wax, or solid hydrocarbon, starch, gum or resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,536 to Jamali describes a rigid, microwavable container and applicator kit for body wax.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,204,230 to Taylor et al. describes aqueous antibacterial compositions that contain a polyhydric solvent, a hydrotrope, a surfactant, an optional antibacterial agent, e.g., triclosan, and water. The compositions provide a substantial reduction, e.g., greater than 99%, in Gram positive and Gram negative bacterial populations within one minute.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,978 to Schlaeger describes a cosmetic composition that includes hydrophobic lipophilic materials as the principle vehicle carrying the active ingredients in a continuous solid phase. The composition is formed into a hairstick that is a hair fixative and may include, inter alia, mineral oil, triclosan and fragrance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,678 to Elliott et al. discloses an aqueous rinse-off liquid personal cleansing composition that includes about 1% to about 60% by weight of a water-soluble surfactant, and 0.5% or greater of a water-soluble oil selected. Among the numerous ingredients listed, the compositions can have mineral oil, 2-phenoxyethanol as a preservative and triclosan as an antibacterial agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,599,513 to Deckers et al. describes emulsion formulations for topical application which include oil bodies and other ingredients,e.g., triclosan as an antimicrobial, and Neolone as a preservative agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,078,050 to Fusco discloses a white cream bacteriostat and fungicide capable of serving as a vehicle for additional medicaments. Also disclosed is a method for blending the ingredients, some of which are not readily compatible with each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,507,936 to Mast et al. describes a wax applicator stick scraper for scraping wax, and especially excess wax from a stick used in applying wax to the skin for wax treatment and/or depilation.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,759,327 and US 2010/0249227 to Modak et al. disclose methods and compositions which employ low concentrations of combinations of zinc salts and antimicrobial agents in coatings for medical articles that contact the skin, including depilatories, waxing and razors. The compositions include water-soluble zinc salts, an emollient form based on petrolatum or mineral oil, phenoxyethanol, fragrances, and triclosan and/or phenoxyethanol as antimicrobial or preservative agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,038,723 to Ellis et al. discloses an epilatory composition which is rosin-based and applied at body temperature. The epilatory composition is provided as flat strips, comprises a gel-like matrix material, for example a rosin-based or sugar-based material and, mixed with the matrix material, a particulate material, for example colloidal particles of fumed silica, and a polyethylene in the form of a homopolymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,124,577 to Bernhardt et al. discloses formulations of personal care compositions and personal care concentrate compositions, e.g., liquid hand soaps, bath and shower washes, shampoos, facial cleaners, that contain sulfo-estolides. Such compositions include mineral oil, Neolone, triclosan and fragrances.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,157,814 to Kelsey et al. discloses an S-section plastic spatula design for depilatory application.
US 2002/0176876 to Harris et al. discloses a waterless exfoliant which includes triclosan for antibacterial activity. The treatment includes a first phase composition having antibacterial, anti-inflammatory, humectant, antioxidant and exfoliant ingredients, and a second phase having anti-inflammatory, circulatory enhancement and prolonged moisturizing ingredients.
US 2005/0152861 to Bruening et al. discloses a water-in-oil emulsion antiperspirant compositions containing: (a) an antiperspirant component; (b) a polyol-poly-12-hydroxystearate; (c) an oil component; and (d) water. The antiperspirant may also contain phenoxyethanol and triclosan.
US2005/0019292, US2005/0079189, US 2005/0085828 to Acher et al. discloses an epilatory composition provided as flat strips. The composition comprises a gel-like matrix material, e.g., a rosin-based or sugar-based material, mixed with a particulate material, e.g., colloidal particles of fumed silica.
US 2005/0048090 to Rau disclose an anhydrous self-warming composition that can be included in a depilatory cream. The composition contains at least one inorganic or organic salt, that has a positive heat of solution upon contact with water and produces a warming effect on the skin. Anhydrous carriers are used, e.g., mineral oil, cotton seed oil, castor oil.
US 2006/0135627 to Frantz et al. disclose an aqueous personal care composition comprising titanium dioxide, triclosan, benzethonium chloride, and depilating agents.
US 2007/0031360 to Gupta discloses a depilatory composition applied in liquid form on the surface of the skin, and which is removable by peeling it away from the surface of the skin after setting to a pliable film. The composition includes (i) a pliable film forming agent, (ii) a hair binding agent, and (iii) a hydroxylic matrix forming agent.
US 2008/0004635 to McMillan et al. discloses a spatula for aiding in the removal of a hardened wax from a person's body.
US 2009/0226384 to Mukhopadhyay et al. discloses an antimicrobial composition containing triclosan and at least one functionalized hydrocarbon and/or mixtures containing such functionalized hydrocarbons.
US 2009/0285871 to Cunningham et al. discloses a germicidal wipe having a germicidal solution of at least one peracid, at least one peroxide, and a surfactant. The solution may also have Neolone and Symocide PT.
US 2010/0158986 to Decker et al. discloses personal care compositions and personal care products that impart perceivable aesthetic benefits of increased softness, quietness and drapability to the skin or hair of a user. The compositions may include a mineral oil, fragrances, and Symocide PT.
US 2010/0172847 to Modak et al. discloses preservative or antimicrobial compositions with broad spectrum antimicrobial activity comprising low concentrations of essential oil and a botanical extract in synergistic combination with a fruit acid and alkanediol, and optionally a solvent. The compositions are used in personal care products such as creams or soap products. An antibacterial composition is disclosed that includes botanical extracts and solvents such as vegetable oils, phenoxyethanol as non-alkanediol alcohol at 0.5-4%, and Triclosan for application to varying surfaces.
US 2011/0300083 to Yontz et al. discloses a personal care formulation, that may be anhydrous, comprising antifungal agents and depilatory compounds.
http://www.cosmetoscope.com/2011/07/olay-smooth-finish-facial-hair-removal-duo/ discloses from Olay a hair removal cream that is an oil/water emulsion with mineral oil and calcium thioglycolate hydroxide as depilatory.
http://www.silkn.com/Hair_Removal_Cream is a general discussion about depilatories.
Other references include the following:    ASTM E2315-03 (2008) Standard Guide for Assessment of Antimicrobial Activity Using a Time-Kill Procedure. 100 Barr Harbor Drive, West Conshohocken, Pa., USA. http://www.astm.org/Standards/E2315.htm    National Committee for Clinical Laboratory Standards, Standard M7-A5: Methods for dilution antimicrobial susceptibility tests for bacteria that grow aerobically. Fifth Edition, National Committee for Clinical Laboratory Standards, Wayne, Pa., 1997.    Winthrop K L, Abrams M, Yakrus M, et. al. An outbreak of mycobacterial furunculosis associated with footbaths at a nail salon. New England Journal of Medicine. 2002; 326(18):1366-1371.    http://wwwnc.cdc.gov/eid/article/14/11/07-1297_article.htm    Zafar A B, Butler R C, Reese D J, et. al. Use of 0.3% triclosan (Bacti-Stat) to eradicate an outbreak of methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus in a neonatal nursery. American Journal of Infection Control. 1995; 23(3): 200-208.